marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elektra
Elektra |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} Elektra is a Skill Champion. Being a Skill Champion, she has a Class Bonus against Science Champions, but is weak to Mutant Champions. Bio Trained in the martial arts since she was an adolescent, then warped into a killer by the secret order of ninjas known as the Hand, Elektra Natchios is one of Earth's deadliest assassins. Weilding her remarkable agility, skill and precision on her own terms, Elektra has vowed to never again bow to any master. Stats Abilities *'All Attacks:' While the opponent has less than 15% Health, this Champion has 100% increased Critical Hit Chance. *'All Attacks:' Opponents passively suffer reduced Defensive Ability Accuracy for as long as they are under a Debuff effect. *'Passive:' Opponents passively suffer reduced Defensive Ability Accuracy for as long as they are under a Debuff effect. Signature Ability Locked= *'No Loose Ends' **Elektra prepares to finish off weakened opponents with deadly Critical strikes. |-|Unlocked= *'No Loose Ends' **Elektra takes care of opponents below 25% Health with 100% Critical Rate and Critical Damage, leaving no one to tell the tale. Special Attacks *'Shuriken Jutsu' **Elektra, master of ninjitsu, lets fly two deadly shuriken, striking with blinding speed and precision. *** chance to inflict Bleed, dealing of your Attack as direct damage over seconds. ***This attack has 100% Critical Hit Chance against bleeding targets. ***Against Bleed Immune Champions: chance to Armor Break the target, reducing Armor by for 9 seconds. *'Sai Assault' **Elektra launches a flurry of blows, striking with her sai and katana in a graceful and powerful combo. *** chance to inflict Bleed, dealing of your Attack as direct damage over seconds. ***Against Bleed Immune Champions: chance to Armor Break the target, reducing Armor by for 9 seconds. *'Strikes of the Shinobi' **Calling upon her extremely honed skills in ninjitsu and assassination, Elektra delivers a string of powerful and precise strikes to bring down her target. *** chance to inflict Bleed, dealing of your Attack as direct damage over seconds. ***Against Bleed Immune Champions: chance to Armor Break the target, reducing Armor by for 9 seconds. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Elektra's damage primarily comes from her powerful Bleed effects, which allow her to bypass the Armor of Tech Champions such as Iron Man, Iron Patriot and Hulkbuster. *Elektra's Signature Ability allows her to quickly finish off Champions that are reliant on last minute burst effects such as Deadpool, Iron Man, Superior Iron Man, and War Machine. *Elektra also excels at finishing off very tough bosses and mini-bosses in Alliance Quests. Once a Boss is below that 20% threshold, Elektra can be brought in and strike with 100% Critical Hit Rate to finish off the opponent. *Elektra rewards timing more than anything else. Players can capitalize on the 100% Critical Hit rate of her first Special Attack by building up the Power Meter to just before her third Special Attack and letting multiple Special Attacks loose in a row. Additionally, having her Romance Synergy Bonus active allows Elektra to build back up to her first Special Attack quicker and ensure the enemy is still Bleeding in time for the 100% Critical Hit Rate. Weaknesses *Elektra is extremely reliant on her Bleed effects to deal damage and, as a result, performs poorly against Bleed Immune Champions such as Colossus and Vision. *Elektra's damage primarily comes from her Special Attacks and enemies that can drain her Power Meter or deny her Special Attacks such as Vision or Yellowjacket are especially effective against her. Recommended Masteries *'Cruelty:' With Elektra's 100% Critical Hit rate vs. Bleeding opponents on her first Special Attack and 100% Critical Hit Rate vs. opponents at low health, increasing Elektra's Critical Damage is immensely helpful. *'Pure Skill:' As Elektra has two abilities which grant 100% Critical Hit rate, allowing her Critical Hits to pierce enemy Armor can be very helpful against heavily armored opponents such as Iron Man and Iron Patriot. *'Glass Cannon' and Recoil: Elektra is a purely offensive Champion, with most of her damage coming from Special Attacks. As such, effects that boost Attack or Special Attack are extremely effective for her, as they also increase her Bleed damage during Special Attacks. External links * * * References Navigation Category:Skill